The Agent Programme
by stacy782
Summary: The Agent System is a program which was made up by a secret organisation called The Agency. Their job is to protect and defend the human population against foreign intelligence threats and to uphold and enforce the criminal laws. However all the agents in this system are under the age of 21. Can they protect the human population or will a small mistake risk it all? Joshaya Rucas
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

Chapter 1: Protect Undetected

Now you have probably heard of many different types of government and non-government organisations that have been put in place to protect the population and prevent attacks from rival organisations that are after war and chaos. All of these organisations have various programs the one that is one of the most successful is THE AGENT SYSTEM. As you may have guessed it is a program that a top secret government organisation or as they prefer to be called THE AGENCY created. THE AGENT SYSTEM is a special program as it is one of the 3 programs ever who has 86% of its agents who are under the age of 21.

THE AGENT SYSTEM offers if agents specialised training from a variety of ex-Navy, Military and Army members whose job it is to protect the humans or as they call them THE INNOCENTS. Seeing as most agents are still meant to be in school this programme offers its agents a school education to get the qualifications as any regular teenage kid. They also teach them the particular skills they will need to be a successful agent. They do all of this at many of their different AGENT BASES which is also where the agents live.

This is the story in which a group of the agents uncover, learn and develop their skills as part of the agent programme and also for the real world. Along the way they also discover secrets about THE AGENCY and how it came to be as well as protecting THE INNOCENTS from rival originations.

 **(GMW) (GMW)(GMW)**

''I'm done, they're kicking me out… can they even do that? kick out an agent? I'm not even 18 yet! Surely they can't kick me out. Honestly the amount of service I've showed THE AGENCY if anything they should be begging me to stay. But why else would they call me to the interview room. Just calm down Josh and just think there's a perfect explanation as to why one of the main overseers of the AGENT SYSTEM wants to speak with you…Oh who am I kidding they never see you unless it's something serious'' Josh thought to himself. As his right knee was tapping and bouncing out of control as he sat at the desk in the interview room looking back at his scared reflection in the double mirror glass.

Then the door opened and a man who Josh didn't recognise walked in with a yellow folder full of papers in his left hand and a freshly brewed cup of coffee with steam coming out of it in his right.

''Joshua Gabriel'' He stated

''Yes sir that is me'' He replied

''well I haven't seen you in what feels like a life time''

Josh started to wonder how this man he didn't recognise knew him and he gave him a questioning look. ''You know me''

''I'm not surprise you don't remember me quite a bit of time has passed Agent 107 '' the man replied with a smile on his face

''ok who are you and how do you know my Agent Number?''

''Do you know why you were called here Joshua''

Josh shook his head ''I've got a couple guesses''

''have you ever heard of Operation Eagle Claw''

Josh's eyes grew wide ''Yes of cause I have sir but I thought that was only rumor, a myth and legend if you will''

''your performance has been closely viewed lately and after your most performance overview was submitted you have been the talk of the higher class agents''

Josh sat in his seat still trying to process everything that had just happened what he knew was 1. This man knew him from somewhere 2. He knew his agent number 3. Operation Eagle Claw might be real 4. The higher class agents were talking about his performance, which never happens.

''Operation Eagle Claw'' The man said again and he threw some papers in front of him.

Josh picked up the papers and saw that half the report on Operation Eagle Claw was encrypted and had black lines over half of the words.

''The Board Of THE AGENCY has decided that they would like you to go on operation Eagle Claw''

Josh's eyes shot up from the text he was reading straight into the eyes of the man sitting on front of you.

''You're kidding why me, I mean I'm honoured but why me''

''Well as you should already know Operation Eagle Claw can only be undertaken by someone who is under 18 and seeing as you fit that category and also others you have been chosen to do this mission if you chose to accept''

''yes I accept 100%''

''good because you didn't have a choice. Sign here please'' The Agent said as he handed his another piece of paper and pointed to a line.

''what's this'' Josh asked

''signing it confirms that we have had this conversation and also that I've given you this'' He said as he slid something across the metal desk they were sitting at.

''it's a pen'' Josh said as he raised one eyebrow in confusion

''sign the paper''

''with this pen''

''yes sign the bottom of the page''

Josh clicked the top of the pen to get it to work and it zapped his finger causing him to drop the pen.

''Owww jeez could have given me a little warning''

''great you have now been entered on the system''

''what system I was just zapped'' Josh yelled

''sign the page''

''I'm not gonna get zapped again am I''

''sign the page''

''what system'' Josh asked as he signed the page

''keep the pen I'll be in touch'' The Agent said as he started to pack up his things

''wait what no I have questions what system? What does the pen do? How do I even find the box for Eagle Claw? Who are you?''

''the box has been found already you will be sent in to retrieve it fulfilling your mission, and from here on out this is a top secret mission and I don't want to hear the words Eagle or Claw come out of your mouth'' he explained as he stood up

''wait who are you? How do you know me?''

''Good Bye Joshua Gabriel 107'' He said before walking out the door leaving Josh more confused than before.

 **(GMW) (GMW) (GMW)**

A couple of days has passed and Josh had still received no more answers to any of his questions and still hadn't seen that Agent who gave him his mission. He had been getting encrypted messages all week about the meeting place to describe his mission and he had finally cracked it and was on his way to find the place where he would be getting his briefing.

''Joshua'' an Agent Greeted

''Yes sir''

''Welcome to the briefing room'' he said as he opened the door allowing Josh to come in

''Thank you'' Josh said as he walked in the room he saw 5 Agents sitting around a large wooden circular table was covered in papers pictures of people and blue prints.

''AH Gentlemen this is the man Joshua Gabriel''

Josh smiled at everyone

''ok Joshua the people in this room are going to be your point of contact for Operation Eagle Claw This is Nikki, Anastasia, Gregory, Paul and I am Mike'' Mike greeted

''It's nice to meet all of you'' Josh replied

''Hey Joshua. I'm going to all you Josh'' Anastasia said

''that's fine''

''ok Josh so what we are doing is running over the plan for Operation Eagle Claw where are you up to with your reading'' Anastasia asked

''well I know that Operation Eagle Claw can only be done by some who is under 18 it requires finding a box that contains something. Not to sure what that something is because that part was encrypted on my overview. But I know that everyone both good and evil want this box and once it is activated by a finger print and eye scan by one person only that person can use the things inside it whatever they are, but its unimaginable power. I also know that I was selected to activate this box and that it has already been found but can only be activated on a certain day''

''yeah you're on the right track missing some info but you're on the right path. And Yes we have already discovered the whereabouts of the box and we know it is going to become open for activation this Friday at 9pm''

''so where is the box''

''we have located the box at the Craters Theatre so it is your job to activate the box here and then bring it to the parked car we are going to have here but one thing you need to know about the box. It can't be moved until it is activated.'' Nikki said

''That sounds simple enough''

''There's just one small problem'' Paul said

''which is'' Josh asked

''it is an easy location to get to if no one spots because as you know you can't be seen on any camera's because you are an agent and aren't supposed to exist''

''Yeah so I won't be next to the security camera's''

''Here comes complicated'' Nikki stated

''There are two big events on that night so that means press and camera's and that means getting in un photographed is going to be a lot harder'' Paul explained

''What is the event''

''Do you know who Maya Penelope and Jason Hunt are'' Nikki asked

''yeah they are both really big actors right now'' Josh said

''well they are promoting their newest movie Chilling Visions so the amount of press that will be there will be at an all-time high because they are A-List celebrities'' Anastasia said

''So how do I get in''

''we are planning to have you blend in and pretend that you're going for the press tour our sources have gotten you a back stage pass which is where we will get you to slip away unnoticed''

''ok I'm in''

''ok now lets run through exactly what we are going to do so we can get in get out with no mistakes'' Gregory said


	2. Chapter 2-Show Time

**_Chapter 2: Show Time_**

So that day had finally come it was Friday and Josh was sitting in the back of a van on the way to the Craters Theatre to obtain the box for Operation Eagle Claw.

''ok some lets run through this again'' Gregory started as he pulled out some blue prints of the theatre ''Ok so Josh we will drop you off at the side of the theatre here then we will drive the van 2 block away to the East of the theatre. Now this is where it gets a little tricky, you will walk around to back of the theatre which will be the main location for the new movie release event. The only way to get into the theatre is from this point and you will have to pass on the red carpet past all the camera's and interviewers and into the side door on the left here''

''what about the whole don't be caught on camera'' Josh asked

''I'm glad you asked. Our tech team has made you this mask'' Nikki said as she pulled out a box''

''not too sure how you think wearing a mask is going to disguise me won't it draw more attention to me''

''not this mask'' She replied as she pulled out a paper thin clear plastic face cut out.

''what is this'' Josh asked

''put it on we've had it custom made to your face size and to every one you meet you won't even be able to tell you're wearing it''

Josh placed the face mask on and Anastasia help him get it into place

''look in the mirror'' Anastasia smiled

''um yeah this isn't much of a mask I still look the exact same''

''that's the best thing about our tech team they have created this so you look exactly like you to the human eye but you will look different through a camera lens''

''What''

''Smile'' Paul said as he snapped a photo of him with his camera ''see''

''dude that's incredible'' Josh yelled as he grabbed the camera off Paul

''don't ask me how it works I leave those questions to the tech team''

''so now you can get caught on camera and when you people look back at the photos it will look like a completely different person.'' Nikki said

''Awesome''

''ok now once you have passed all the press and are through the door you will need to locate the box, now or intel says that it is defiantly in that room but we can't pinpoint the exact location of it but we do know that it should be near the bar. We don't know how many people are going to be there but we expect that there won't be many because they should all be on the red carpet.'' Gregory explained

''so how do I find the box, do I just look around for it''

''the box lets off a unique heat signal so again out tech team has made this device for you'' Paul said as he handed him what looked like a phone.

''how do I use it''

''once you're in the room you press the red button and it will start searching for heat signals, now cold things will come up as a purple colour, plants will come up as a green colour everything like doors and walls will be a blue colour, people or animals even lights will be a red colour. But the box, the box will be a white colour and should be the only white you see.''

''ok look for white''

''BUT''

''What'' Josh asked quickly turning his head towards Paul

''if you see any black come up anywhere you are to immediately abort the mission and you must get out of there as fast as you can''

''what, why, what does black mean''

''Once you find the box you are-'' Gregory started

''no what does black mean you guys literally never answer my questions'' Josh Interrupted

''you are to scan your finger print and your eye and are to call us immediately and we will come to the pickup point which is here '' Gregory continued

Josh rolled his eyes

''the finger print scanner is going to be a blue colour and is on the left hand side of the box. Once you have scanned your finger and eye and have called us you are to take the box with you and make your way through the theatre past the toilets and to an emergency exit door which the van will be on the other side of. Once we collect you we will then go back to headquarters. Ok now does anyone have any questions'' Gregory asked

''can I ask one'' Josh asked

''not if it's dumb''

''what does black mean and don't brush it off or change the subject''

''Joshua this is me changing the subject'' Gregory said

''ok were pulling up everyone get ready'' Mike said

''Showtime'' Josh sang

 **(GMW)**

''ok now remember Maya do not answer any questions about what happened last week we don't need any bad press. Jason I want you to really talk up your fans remember to thank them and pretend that you love them as much as you love yourself'' A lady said

Maya laughed

''what'' The lady asked

''Oh come on Kath as if he could ever love anyone as much as himself'' Maya giggled

''shut up'' Jason replied

''HEY BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!'' Kath yelled grabbing both of their attention ''Now you two are going to go out there sell this movie and talk about how good this friendship between you is. People think you are secretly dating so we are going to use that to our advantage. I don't want either of your to confirm or deny this just play along with it and once we get out there you are best friends who met on set and who love working together. Got It'' Kath said

''Yes Kathrine'' Maya and Jason said in unison

''ok now I'm going to go first to let everyone know you're coming I'll text you when its time'' Kathrine said.

''sure'' Jason said

Kathrine then went to get out of the limo and as soon as the door opened camera flashes and people yelling and screaming in excitement flooded in before the then closed the door.

''ok so what's our story'' Jason asked

'' ok we say we have lots of fun on set have a prank war going on'' Maya started

''have lots of inside jokes'' Jason added

''have nick names''

''yours can be pee pee cause Penelope''

''your real funny''

''oh they always want to play those games like what was the last text you sent and stuff like that''

''true send me a couple and I'll send you some''

''there that looks like were together kind of'' Jason said

''make sure the watch I got you is on show'' Maya said

 ** _Let me know when your ready- Kath_**

''ok make sure you stand on my right side cause my left is my good side and don't try steal my angle'' Maya ordered

''whatever''

''ok ready''

''I'll hold your hand when you get out the car''

''ohh that's good that will please Kath'' Maya agreed

 ** _Ready- Jason_**

 ** _Doorman coming now- Kath_**

''Showtime'' Maya sang


	3. Chapter 3- Gorgeous

_**Chapter 3 : Gorgeous**_

As soon as Maya and Jason got out of the limo the sound of reporters, interviewers and paparazzi calling their names flooded their ears.

''I told you to stand on my right side why are you on my left'' Maya whispered to Jason as she smiled and waved at the cameras.

''don't worry your left side is as fake as your right'' Jason whispered back causing Maya to roll her eyes

''can we get a shot of you to together'' the paparazzi yelled before the two posed together

''over here now'' another camera guy called

''ok now Maya one on your own we need to see that dress'' they said as Maya moved away from Jason and had her photos taken.

''thank you so much for coming everyone'' Maya said

''Maya what is the situation between you and your best friend Farkle Minkus after last week'' one of the reporters asked which Maya did not reply to following the request of Kathrine.

''Maya who styled you tonight''

''This dress was created by one of the top designers at Gucci especially for this event'' Maya answered as she made her way to the red carpet along with Jason where more people interviewed them

''So Maya we know that you and your on screen love intrest played by Jason Hunt have the cutest relationship, whats your relationship like with Jason off screen'' an Interviewer asked

''he is honestly one of the funniest guys I've ever met and honestly we have the best time together easily one of my best friends'' Maya lied knowing that her and Jason couldn't stand each other

''Jason do you have any news for us about your romantic relationship with Maya Penelope off Screen'' a reporter asked

''She is a great and incredible woman to work with and she has taught me so much. As for our relationship we are just two people doing what people our age do these days'' Jason replied not really answering the question.

''Jason what can people expect to see from your character in this film'' a reporter asked

''Well my character Issac was a really cool character to play and I'm so glad I got to do it again after the great success we had from the first film. He has really grown from the first film and has matured a whole lot more. I guess you really get to see him take more control of situations a whole lot more and see him taking on more leadership and you get to learn more about his future plans and you also get to see his relationship with Cassie a little more'' Jason replied

''Maya what are your thoughts on your characters fashion'' a reporter asked

''I think that Cassie defiantly has the best wardrobe I have ever seen I'm really happy I got to play her again. I think what is really cool about this movie compared to the first is that you see her fashion sense change a little more as she discovers herself.'' Maya answered

 **(GMW)**

''ok I see the red carpet'' Josh said

''ok do you recognise anyone'' Gregory asked which Josh heard though the ear piece he was wearing.

''all I see is camera flashes and reporters''

''ok do you see any agents''

''aren't I the only one from the agent system''

''I think you forget Joshua, that The Agency aren't the only people looking for this box so you have to be prepared for cross paths with other agents''

''ok well no I don't see anyone and I will keep my eye out''

''good, now what is your current location''

''i can see where the main event is but I'm not there yet''

''can anyone see you''

''no I'm behind a big sign''

''ok remember the door is on the left of the red carpet''

''so what I just walk out onto it and go straight there''

''undetected''

''ok''

''so try be subtle about it''

''ok I'm on my way'' Josh said as he made his way through the crowd of people onto the red carpet

''ok I'm here I see the door''

''so what are you waiting for''

''there's security standing out the front''

''what do you mean security''

''I mean the big guys that are standing out the front of the door with jackets on with the words security written on them. Oh and P.S. they don't seem to be letting anyone in.''

''just hang in there Josh were looking at the blue prints now were going to find another way for you to get in''

''excuse me '' Someone said as they tapped Josh on his shoulder

I've been made Josh thought to himself as he turned around slowly

''I don't think we've met before which is funny because I know everyone on this red carpet'' They said

''no I don't think we have'' Josh said

''well I'm Jason, Jason Hunt but I'm sure you already knew that'' Jason greeted

''well of course I know who you are this is your movie after all''

''My movie I like the sound of that. So what was your name''

''my name is Josh'' Josh replied instantly regretting giving away his name

''well Josh it's nice to meet you, so tell me why have I never seen you before the red carpet is for people from the movie only and I have never seen you onset'' Jason asked

''oh yeah umm your right you wouldn't have seen me on set cause I haven't been there'' Josh replied

''so what your one of the editors''

''Say you were someone's plus one'' Gregory said though Josh's ear piece

''no I'm actually someone's plus one tonight'' Josh said, internally thanking him for the save

''Just here to hang then''

''no I want to get into interviewing so thought this event would be a good way to learn from the best''

''oh that's cool are you going to be sticking around for the After Party''

''not sure if plus ones are able to go, speaking of plus ones whose yours'' Josh said changing the subject from him

''I didn't get a plus one I had to come with Maya Penelope'' Jason said pointing to the actress who was making her way over to them.

''Jason'' Maya greeted as she rolled her eyes

''Maya'' he replied doing the same eye roll as her

''so whose your friend'' she asked

''this is Josh he wants to get into reporting''

''please with a face as handsome as yours you deserve to have questions asked to you''

''no I don't think so I'm a very behind the camera kind of guy''

''I don't believe you and I'm going to prove it''

''how'' Jason asked

''Photo Time'' Maya sang as she turned both guys around so they were facing the paparazzi and posed with them

''yeah I'm not much of a poser'' Josh said

''just own it you're on the red carpet for a reason'' Maya said as she smiled at the cameras

''best pose is one on the side showing your best side and make sure you casually tense your muscles, it makes the girls go crazy'' Jason said

''what girl has ever fallen for that'' Maya asked

Jason rolled his eyes '' Trust me Josh it works''

Then Maya's phone went off and she looked at her phone screen

''is it Kathrine'' Jason asked

''nah no but I got to go I'll be back in 2 seconds it was great meeting you Josh'' Maya said before turning on her heel and walking away

''hey so look about the after party I reckon it would be cool if you came, I reckon we could be pretty good mates'' Jason suggested

''Josh we have found another entrance'' Paul said

''not too sure what I'm doing later''

''Josh do you copy we found another entrance''

''come on Josh you got to come it will be so good man, you're going to be there alright''

''Josh do you copy'' Paul asked again

''yes'' Josh said replying to Paul

''that's what I like to hear I'll catch you there man'' Jason said thinking he was talking to him

''wait no'' Josh started

''got to dash man catch you later'' Jason said before leaving

''oh gosh'' Josh said to himself

''Josh'' Paul asked

''I hear you Paul where do you need me'' Josh asked

 **(GMW)**

''Ok I have eyes on the box'' Josh said after following the new path into the Craters Theatre the team had found

''ok what are the heat signals'' Gregory asked

''there is no black if that's what you're asking'' Josh said

''ok that's good not unlock the box and we'll be waiting in the sport we arranged''

''got it'' Josh said as he walked over to where the box was.

Josh then went to scan his finger print but every time he did it rejected it

''Hey Gregory is it fingerprint then eye scan or eye scan then fingerprint '' Josh asked

''it doesn't matter''

''is it possible to not be a match for the box''

''everyone under 18 is a match''

Josh continued to try scan his finger however it still kept saying rejected

''Josh what is taking so long''

''it's not taking my finger print''

''try the eye scan''

''I did it didn't work''

''I don't know wipe your finger''

''I've tried everything it's not unlocking''

''should I just take the box back and figure it out in the van'' Josh asked picking up the box

''the box can't be moved remember''

''I just moved it'' Josh said

''what do you mean you just moved it, you physically can't move it''

''I picked it up''

''no no no no no no''

''What, What happened''

''Josh what colour is the fingerprint scanner''

''it's red''

''ahhhhh'' Gregory yelled

''what''

''someone's already activated it'''

''but why leave it''

''I don't know'' Gregory sighed '' look just bring it back we'll figure something out''

''on it'' Josh said as he picked up the box and started to make his way to the emergency exit the team had planned to meet him at. As he came to the last turn before the exit he walked into someone coming from the opposite way.

''oww watch where you're going'' they said

''I'm so sorry'' Josh said putting the box he was carrying on the floor to check if the girl he hit was ok

''wait Josh'' they said

''Maya I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you''

''no it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going, had my eyes glued to my phone''

''aren't you meant to be back at the event''

''I am meant to but I always sneak off just to get a little space it gets a bit overwhelming sometimes when your have people fighting for an interview with you all the time and always wanting a picture''

''yeah I can only imagine, I don't get how actors do it''

''I love the acting side of it and I love my fans so much don't get me wrong but I don't like how sometimes I feel like I can't be myself. Like it feels like there's no one who you can talk to and really tell how you're feeling''

''what about Jason aren't you guys like together or something'' Josh asked

''another thing about being famous I don't like you have to lie about everything from your relationships to your friendships to what time you go to bed.''

''how do you even get used to that and why don't you just stop''

''ever since I was born my mum Katy has been acting so I pretty much grew up in the spotlight, every time a celebrity like her has a kid everyone wants to know everything about them so I kind of don't know any other way. Now I've never told anyone this but I'm kind of scared to stop acting because I've only ever know this and when I think about living my life completely different it scares me''

Josh looked at her and smiled

''sorry I kind of went off didn't mean to lay that all on you''

''nah it's all fine I get what you mean I'm kind of the same there's something that I have been doing in my life for as long as I can remember and it has stopped me from living my life as a normal teen probably not as much as you but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I never did what I did'' Josh said talking about being a Agent.

Maya smiled back at him

''you should probably get back to your event'' Josh said remembering he had to get the box to the van

''your right and you should remember to take your thing'' Maya said pointing to the box ''what's in it''

''ahh nothing interesting'' Josh replied

''ok whatever, so how do I look am I presentable''

''you look gorgeous''

''Gorgeous'' Maya questioned ''that's something I've only heard people say to little kids''

''Gorgeous, Beautiful, Pretty, Nice you take your pick you are all of them anyway'' Josh added instantly regretting what he said hoping that she wouldn't think he was some creepy stalker who was trying to hit on her. Instead she just smiled

''actually I like Gorgeous'' She said

Josh let out a sigh of relief

''Anyway I'll catch you later Maya also tell Jason sorry but I won't be able to make it to the after party'' Josh said

''will doing hope to see you again to real soon'' Maya said before watching him leave though the emergency exit into the street.

''Gorgeous '' She said to herself because letting out a little giggle and returning back to the movie event

 _ **A/n I hope your liking the story so far let me know what your thoughts are on it and also what you would like to see or what you think is going to happen. Please review. Thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4- Facial Recognition

_**A/n Sorry this chapter is out so late, been really busy lately. Thanks to all those people who left a review. Hope you like this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 4: Facial Recognition**

Back at the base the team from Operation Eagle Claw were debriefing about what had happened.

''ok so are you sure that there was no one there when you found the box'' Paul asked

''for the millionth time yes I'm sure, I was the only one there'' Josh answered

''so pretty much we have the box but we can't use it unless we find who activated it'' Gregory said

''come on Josh think, who else was present'' Paul asked again

''look everyone was there; it was a movie tour there where actors, paparazzi, reporters, managers anyone you can think of was there. They all had access to the box'' Josh said

''that may be true but how many of them were under the age of 18 because they would have been the only ones who could have unlocked it'' Anastasia said

''I think were forgetting someone else who could have had access to it'' Josh added which gained him the attention of everyone in the room

''look all I'm saying is that there is a possibility that someone from another AGENT programme activated it'' Josh suggested ''you know maybe someone from THE AGENT FORCE''

THE AGENT SYSTEM was not the only programme that THE AGENCY had created. In fact they had many different programmes, one of them being THE AGENT FORCE which is mainly for agents who are too old to be in THE AGENT SYSTEM programme. Although the agents in THE AGENT FORCE are above the age of 21 it isn't unusual for high performing agents from one programme to get offered a position in the next programme before they turn 21.

''we have already looked into that'' Paul said

''and'' Josh asked

''its classified''

''You have got to be kidding me'' Josh yelled ''what is it with you guys and classifying everything huh? It's like everyone in this room knows what's going on, but me. You guys have to start giving me some info before I say anything else, cause this'' Josh waved his hands around'' This is not what I signed up for''

''are you finished'' Gregory asked

Josh rolled his eyes

''Fine'' Anastasia said ''our intel told us that a young agent Madeline former AGENT SYSTEM agent now current AGENT FORCE agent was selected to go after the box as well''

''And '' Josh asked ''well what did she say, have you brought her in for questioning''

''she's here we've questioned her already but got nothing out of her we thought you might be able to say something to her. Our sources tell us you two were close at one point''

'' I haven't spoken to her in ages what makes you think she wants to talk to me''

''because she asked to speak to you'' Anastasia said causing Josh to freeze.

''she asked for me''

''yes and we have already scheduled a meet up, your task is to find out what she know and also if she saw anyone''

''and if I can't''

''let's just put it this way….you better''

 **(GMW)**

Josh took some deep breaths as he paced the hall looking at the door which he knew Madeline was behind. With one last deep breath he placed his hand on the handle and opened to door to reveal her sitting behind a table waiting for him.

''Well if it isn't Agent Joshua himself'' she said as soon as he walked in the door

''Hey Madeline'' Josh replied

''huh Madeline haven't heard you say that one in a while''

''yeah it's been a bit, how've you been''

''oh you know living life to the fullest going out on missions and then ohh out of nowhere I'm getting taken in for questioning and am now being held hostage'' Madeline said her voice level increasing as she continued, but she wasn't getting angry

''you always were the queen of drama weren't you'' Josh laughed

''what about you? You're still too ugly to be doing basic training, what have they got you doing these days?''

''oh you know same stuff as you''

''oh you wish you were doing the same stuff. I still can't believe you turned that down''

''I had my reasons''

''mmmm care to share''

''Ok Mads let's not get off topic and talk about why you really wanted to talk to me''

''Mads that's the nickname I know and love must say I knew you wouldn't have changed much''

''were going off topic again''

''you always were one to follow the rules ever since we were kids you've followed them, guess some things never change hey'' Madeline smiled

''and I see you still good at avoiding questions'' Josh answered back

Madeline rolled her eyes ''fine what do you want to know''

''you went after the box right''

''huh, what box''

''don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about''

''fine yes I went after the box, so what? you did to''

''good ok so were getting somewhere now I want to know. Wait'' Josh hesitated ''how do you know I went after it''

''come on top of all his classes Joshua who is one of the best under 18 agents as if they wouldn't send you after it. Plus I saw you''

'' you what'' Josh questioned '' when''

''I got there just before you did and I found the same thing you did''

''which was''

''it was already unlocked I couldn't do anything with it''

''so you just left it''

''I had my orders''

''which where''

''classified''

Josh rolled his eyes starting to really hate that answer ''fine did you see anything unusual or anyone there''

''it depends''

''on what''

''on what's in it for me''

''Mads there's nothing in it for you, you're not asking the questions or making demands''

''fine have it your way'' Madeline said turning away from him and sitting on the chair in front of her as she started blowing a bubble with the piece of gum she had in her mouth

''just answer the question''

She then popped the bubble and continued chewing

''fine what do you want''

'' I want a kiss''

'' a kiss''

''yeah for old time sake''

''Maddy we had something but it's over now''

''ugh spoil sport''

''just tell me what you know''

''fine when I was just about to activate it I was on my way to the box when I saw someone leaving from there''

''what did they look like''

''all I remember was they had blonde hair''

''male or female''

''ok I want a favour no questions asked''

''fine, now male or female''

''it was a male he was pretty cute''

''what did he look like'' Josh asked

'' look like'' she asked '' you should know you were talking to him earlier that night''

''what, who!''

''there were security cameras use them''

''and is that all you know''

''that's all I know, can I go now''

''yes and thank you''

''any time… not'' Madeline said

''I'll see you around '' Josh said

''yeah you still owe me that no questions asked favour remember''

''yeah I remember''

''anyway I better get going''

''yeah''

''let me know what you find out''

''will do'' Josh said as she started to walk to the door

''oh and Maddy''

''Yeah'' she said turning around

''it was good to see you again''

Madeline smiled at him '' say hi to Seth for me tell him I miss him''

Josh nodded as he watched her leave

 **(GMW)**

''did Agent Madeline give you a certain time we should be looking at on this feed'' Paul asked as the team looked through the surveillance footage from the theatre the night they went to get the box.

''no she just said it was on there'' Josh answered

''ok well surely it has to be coming up soon''

''look Maddy said someone got there before her so if she saw me go to the box then she would have gotten there a little earlier than I did. Plus someone got there before her as well so we should be getting close'' Josh said as they continued to watch the feed.

''Woah what happened'' Anastasia said as she pointed to the screen which showed that the cameras were turned off

''rewind it'' Gregory ordered

Paul rewound the recording and they found that someone had turned off all the cameras in the area of the box remotely.

''again'' Gregory said

Paul rewound the recording

''again'' Gregory said

Paul did the same thing.

''again'' Gregory repeated

''what are you looking for'' Josh asked

''there, Mike can you clean up the image and get facial recognition on that guy there'' Gregory pointed

''on it'' he replied

They all lent in closer when suddenly they got a match for the man.

''Jason Hunt'' Josh questioned with a confused look on his face.

 _ **A/n Hope you liked this chapter let me know what you think of it so far and what you would like to see happen. Please Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Interrogation

_**A/n Hey everyone sorry this chapter has taken a while for me to post, I couldn't decide whether to continue with the story or not. But I've decided I'm going to and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 ** _Chapter 5: Interrogation_**

''Where are you, you were meant to be here like 30 minutes ago'' Jason said into his phone

''I'm coming'' the voice on the other end said

''and where have you been anyway Katherine tried calling you multiple times''

''look I'm in the elevator now''

''well they're not happy''

''just tell them I'll be there in like 2 minutes''

Jason rolled his eyes and hung up the phone

''So'' Katherine asked

''she said she's going to be here any second'' Jason replied

''Honestly her timing has been the worst lately''

''I think we better start we can't wait any longer'' one of the men sitting at the big board room style table said ''what did everyone think of the movie launch event''

''I think it was quite a success we managed to get a older audience as well as a younger audience, which we didn't quite get for the first movie'' Jason said

''you're right and I also think that the attention of our younger audience came from the relationship rumours that we had going between you and Maya. You two really sold the show'' Katherine said

''true that was the cause for such high amount of our younger viewers however we would have liked to see more of the older generation at the event. That is what we need to work on for the next tour'' the man said

''Another tour'' Katherine said ''Andrew I thought we agreed that we would only be doing one besides Jason and Maya have been working around the clock. I think they owe it to themselves and their fans to have a rest, to display the best performance obviously''

''I'm sorry I'm not sure exactly how much of an input they have into this seeing as one of them couldn't even be bothered to show up on time'' Andrew said

''Maya was just in the lift she should be here any second'' Jason added

''ok let's move onto the pictures'' Katherine said changing the subject ''these have come straight from the printing label so have a look through them'' she said as she slid the envelope over to Jason

''oh man these are sick'' he said as he looked through them

''hey everyone sorry I'm late'' Maya said as she walked through the glass doors into the meeting room

''and she's 34 minutes late well done'' Andrew said

Ignoring what he said she continued with her excuse '' I just popped in to your favourite coffee shop and got you your favourite'' she said as she handed him a fresh cup

''how can I stay angry at you'' he asked

''you can't'' she smiled before taking the seat next to Jason ''what's going on''

''just going through photos of the event'' Jason said handing over the photos he was finished with

''ohhh I like these they got my good side'' she commented

Maya and Jason continued to flick through the photos before one caught her eye

''umm who is this'' she asked holding up the photo

''you and Jason'' Katherine replied

''I can see that but who is the other guy I don't remember seeing him at the event''

''that was your wannabe reporter friend''

''Josh'' Jason added

''I remember Josh, I talked to Josh. This'' she pointed to the picture'' this wasn't him''

She was right… well half right yes it was Josh however thanks to the face mask he was wearing the camera picked up a different face. So he looked different.

''you must remember him wrong''

''no I don't''

''Maya the camera doesn't lie''

''of course it does Jason the camera also adds 10 pounds''

''whatever'' he said rolling his eyes. ''so about this next tour'' he started

''what next tour'' Maya asked

''ahh I would like to do another movie tour, you know extra promotion'' Andrew said

''when were we thinking''

''in 2-3 weeks''

''yeah that doesn't fit in with my schedule''

''you were told to clear your schedule''

''yeah, for one tour''

''maybe the second tour isn't the best idea'' Katherine said

''I'm busy to'' Jason said

''and what do you have'' Maya questioned

''stuff''

''what stuff''

''just stuff ok''

''I'll talk with the movie creators and see what they think and I'll let you all know'' Andrew said

They all agreed

''ok now keep your phones on you, and Maya don't be late for another meeting please''

''I would never''

 **(GMW)**

Josh was in a Café at the agency base and was waiting for his coffee.

''Hey Josh''

Josh turned around and looked around and then made eye contact with the person who had just called him.

''hey Anna how've you been '' he asked

Anna was one of the older agents who had been offered a personal assistant role for one of the main agents at the AGENCY. She was happy with this position though, as she preferred staying in the confines of the base rather than going out on missions. This was due to the fact that she had a mission that went wrong and was now scared to go back out into the field.

''not to bad just drowning in paper work,''

''I can imagine with all the stuff your nut job boss gets you to do, what are you even doing away from your desk. I thought you only get a break for lunch.'' Josh asked

''actually I had to come find you''

''oh really about what''

''I was told that some suspect from a case you're working on has been brought in and is in interrogation''

''who sent you''

''Mike, he said you would know who he was talking about''

Instantly Josh thought of Jason Hunt.

''ok thanks for that, I better get going then'' Josh said before turning to leave

''wait don't you need your coffee''

''You can take it, we have the same order anyway''

''ok thanks heaps Josh''

''I'll see you around'' he said before heading straight to interrogation.

 **(GMW)**

''what's happened so far'' Josh asked

''they've started asking him some questions nothing major yet though'' Nikki said

''is he cooperating''

''he seems like he is, to be honest he's more confused than anything''

Josh turned up the sound in the viewing room so he could hear what Gregory was saying to him better.

''State your name please'' Gregory said

''I've told you a million times already its Jason Hunt''

''and do you know why you are here Jason''

''I want my lawyer''

''no can do son, no lawyer can help you in here. Now answer the question''

''no I don't know why I'm here. All I know is that I was walking to my car and two guys jumped me and next thing I know I'm here''

''where were you last Friday night''

''I can't remember''

''Think!'' Gregory said slamming his hand on the table

''ok fine umm I ahh'' he started

''Where were you Friday last week'' Gregory said louder

''I was at a premier for my new movie''

''can anyone verify this''

''everyone there and plus it's all over the net''

''do you know anything about a black box''

''from that night''

''yes from that night''

''no I never saw or remember anyone saying anything about one''

''ok how about this'' Gregory said putting pictures of him on a security camera in front of him

''yeah that's me so what''

''so what, SO WHAT'' he said louder slamming his hand again

''yeah I don't get it big deal''

''what I'm saying Jason is that once you came in you used this remote you have in your hand and all the security cameras in the room were turned off.

''look I have no idea what you're talking about''

''take a look at this'' Gregory said showing him the footage ''see you walk in the cameras turn off, what can you tell me about this''

''look I didn't know that was going to happen''

''what did you think''

''look I was told to do that''

''by who''

''my co-star Maya Penelope, she's in the movie as well''

'' And why did she want you to do this''

''look I do know man''

''what did she say to you''

''she offered me a deal''

''which was''

''she said if I walked into that room and pressed the button on the remote she gave me, then she would let me do most of the talking in the interview''

''interview with who''

''the press''

Gregory gave him a confused look

'' look everyone knows that in interviews for the press about movies everyone loves the actors that get the most screen time. Also those actors land more roles because their face is out there. So by me doing most of the interview I get my name out there, my fan base grows, my fame grows, my roles in movies and job offers increase and the same thing happens again'' Jason said

''did she say why she wanted you to do this, or what was going to happen''

''no and that's all I know, if you want more info your better off asking her''

''and do you happen to know where to find her''

''look she's probably at her apartment right now. I'm not going to tell you where it is though ''

''and is that everything you know''

''yes''

''ok now I'm going to give you an injection and you're going to forget everything we just talked about''

''wait what an needl-'' Jason started before Gregory injected him with a serum which not only wiped his memory of the conversation they had by also knocked him out.

''Maya Penelope is next for questioning bring her in please'' Gregory said

 **(GMW)**

It had taken them longer than expected to find Maya Penelope but finally they we able to locate her and bring her in for questioning.

''umm this is illegal, you can't just kidnap me and think you're going to get away with it, do you know who I am'' Maya shouted

''you can go as soon as you answer some questions'' Paul said

''no I will not give you my bank details and don't even bother about a ransom''

''this isn't about money Maya''

''then what is it about''

''you an actor correct''

''I'm a female, so its actress''

''ok so you're an actress''

''yes correct and pretty famous as well feel free to follow me on my socials its Maya underscore Penelope'' she smiled

''Ok so we know you were at a movie launch last fri-''

''you know if you added some nice plant or even a picture or two it could really liven up this room it's a bit bleh''

Josh laughed from the viewing room earning him a hit to the arm from Nikki

''Your recent Movie''

''Chilling Visions available to watch in theatres April 12 yes go on''

''you attended the recent launch for it''

''it's called a premier and yes I did check out my insta I got some great photos from it''

''can we please stay focused''

''this seat is so un comfy''

''excuse me for one moment please''

''oh are you leaving can you please bring me back a nice bottle of pure water, thanks'' she smiled

Paul rolled his eyes and walked out the interrogation room into the viewing room.

''what up'' Nikki asked

''I can't do this she is the worst to interview''

''you were doing fine''

''oh yeah you try interview her''

''why not let Josh give it a go''

''Josh'' he questioned

''yeah me'' Josh questioned also

''yes Josh, she might recognise you from the premier and be more willing to talk to you if she feels she knows you'' Nikki said

'I'll give it a go'' Josh said

''ok it's sorted then, now get in there''

Josh left the viewing room and made his way into the interrogation room. As he entered he found Maya sitting with her back turned to him.

''you got my water and a pot plant yet'' Maya asked not turning around

''ahh no'' Josh replied

Maya's head snapped around as she noticed the change in voice

''you'' she said pointing her finger at Josh ''I knew I wasn't going crazy''

Josh took a seat

''you're the guy from the premier, you wanted to be a reporter''

''I'm josh''

''Josh! That's right .How come in all the photos from that night you look completely different''

''I can't discuss that''

''ohh big secret hey''

''Maya Penelope''

''You can call me Maya''

''I need to talk to you about the night of the premier''

''ugh you're not a reporter are you

''no I'm not''

''is your name even Josh''

''yes it is''

''so what are you then''

''the night of the premier, that is what we are talking about not me''

''ok fine go on''

''ok so that night you sent your friend Jason Hunt into this room and with a remote you gave him you caused him to switch off all the security cameras''

''wow multiple things ok so 1. He is not my friend, 2. I did give him the remote and 3 I didn't know that's what the remote did''

''so why did you make him do it''

''I was given orders to''

''by who''

''I don't know''

''ok so how did this all happen''

''well I was told there was a remote and got told to give it to someone to press in that room which I got him to do''

''and what else did you have to do''

''some tech thing I don't know it was like 5 seconds long''

''what was this tech thing''

''I was told where something was going to be''

''a box'' Josh questioned

''yeah how did you know''

''go on''

''yeah so there was this box and I had to do this stuff with it''

''do you know what this box does''

''nup what does it do''

''what did you have to do with it''

''ugh I told you already I had to do this weird scan thing and that was it''

''and then take the box'' Josh added

''no that was it''

''so you scanned your finger then what''

''then that was it and I left, nothing else''

''who asked you to do this''

''look I don't know ok''

''so you don't know what this box does''

''I have literally no clue and to be honest I don't really care now can I go''

''umm sorry but I can't do that''

''why not I've told you everything I know''

''it's because you more valuable then you know''

''valuable what do you mean you're not going to sell me are you''

''no but you have put yourself in danger''

''what do you mean danger'' she's asked starting to panic

''look I'll have someone come explain some things to you but right now you are safe here I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you while you are here''

''promise''

''I promise, now I'm going to go get someone to talk you through some things and we can go from there ok''

''ok'' Maya answered.

 _ **A/n Hope you enjoyed that let me know what you think is going to happen or what you think is going to happen. Also I'd love you feedback on the story so far. Please Review.**_


End file.
